


Last Kiss

by Playdohpepsibottle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdohpepsibottle/pseuds/Playdohpepsibottle
Summary: On their way home, things don't turn out as Jesse and Hanzo wish.





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Every heard Pearl Jam's Last Kiss?

They had started slow; sitting next to each other in the backseat of Jesse’s old sedan. Jesse had placed his hand on Hanzo’s thigh and leaned in for a kiss. Soft at first, just a touch of the lips. Then Jesse coaxed Hanzo’s mouth open and pulled out a small moan from the back of Hanzo’s throat. Tongues started sliding and teeth clattered against each other. Moments passed, and the mood started heating up.

Now, Hanzo sits atop of Jesse, straddling his lap, slowly undulating his hips. Jesse has one hand on Hanzo’s hip and the other hand on the small of his back while Hanzo has his hands around Jesse’s neck, guiding their kiss. They are new to each other, never daring to step over the line of making out. But they are young and reckless, and thoughts escape their minds as Hanzo grounds his hips against Jesse’s once, twice, and leans away just enough to whisper about doing “other stuff” against Jesse’s lips.

Jesse’s entire life pauses. He stutters out half syllables at the sight of Hanzo with his bottom lip almost painfully stuck between his teeth and a soft blush on his cheeks caused by more than just lust. “Y-yeah, yeah. Whaddaya want, baby?” Jesse manages to spit out. He’d do anything, literally anything to please Hanzo because goddamn he might just love this guy. 

Hanzo let’s go of his lip, “I-umm,” he stutters as he visibly swallows and averts his gaze, “I don’t know,” he whispers. 

“Oh…” Jesse says, dumbfounded.

Hanzo averts his eyes to look out the window. The blush on his cheeks deepens and that’s when things click in Jesse's mind.  _ He’s a virgin  _ supplies Jesse's mind.

“We could-um-we could start slow,” Jesse says as he rubs the outsides of Hanzo’s thighs in what he hopes is an encouraging manner, not just for Hanzo, but for himself as well. “We could-uh- I could just t-touch you or somethin’,” Jesse tries because he had been absolutely  _ dying  _ to go above and beyond with Hanzo. But when Hanzo confessed his virginity, Jesse hesitated with every move he made because he wouldn’t dare to pressure his precious lotus flower into doing something he wasn’t ready for.

Hanzo hesitates to answer, with a hint of doubt in the spark of his eyes. Hot wariness coils in the pit of Jesse’s stomach at Hanzo’s lack of response. But before regret could make its home next to the wariness, Hanzo let’s out a soft “okay” and gives a small nod. 

Jesse surges forward to capture Hanzo’s mouth a passionate kiss. He slowly moves to work both his and Hanzo’s pants open, hesitant despite Hanzo’s agreement. He pulls them both out and brings them together. Hanzo hisses at the contact, quick to shy away, but Jesse whispers encouragements to him and he settles back into Jesse, albeit a bit stiff. He tucks his head into Jesse’s neck as Jesse starts pumping his fist. 

He starts off slow, savoring the sweet pleasure of being against Hanzo for the first time. Then, he notices Hanzo holding back his moans and in an effort to make those sounds heard, he picks up the speed. Hanzo let’s out a loud gasp followed by a ragged moan against Jesse’s neck. His spine stiffens by a few degrees, but his hips start thrusting forward a little when Jesse squeezes at the top of them and teases them with his thumb. 

Jesse lets go of himself and takes only Hanzo in hand as his moans grow louder from peaking and his hips pick up the speed of his involuntary thrusts. Soon, Hanzo throws his head back and unabashedly lets every sound spill from his lips. His nails dig into Jesse’s shoulders through his shirt and his thighs start to shake with the pleasure racing through his body; he’s sobbing a loud wet moan into the heated air of the car as he climaxes onto his boyfriend’s hand. Jesse’s hand lingers on Hanzo for a moment as he comes down from his high and rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder. Then, Jesse brings himself to completion gasping Hanzo’s name into his soft raven hair.

They stay there for a moment, combined bodily liquids cooling down quickly on their shirts. But Jesse knows it’s getting late and he needs to take Hanzo home. So, he kisses the side of Hanzo’s head and tells him that they need to get a move on. Hanzo is reluctant to move but a quick reminder of the time has him lifting himself off and getting back in the passenger seat of the sedan. After a quick clean up, they’re back on the road making their long trip home. 

Jesse had promised to take Hanzo outside of the city and to his favorite hiking trail out in the national forest. Now, as they head back, the sun is setting and paints everything in vibrant shades of red and yellow. Hanzo takes a hold of Jesse’s free hand and flashes Jesse one of his beautiful smiles, the one that shows the pearly whites that have bitten Jesse’s lips a thousand times over.

As the sky turns darker and it becomes harder to see, Jesse drives with more caution. But even then, it’s not enough to get away from a car heading in the opposite direction which loses control on the road. Jesse finds himself trying to maneuver away from a head-on collision. He swerves right to avoid the car but isn’t quick enough. The stranger’s car hits his side and sends them tumbling down an incline and straight into a large tree. 

The impact rattles the whole car and the air is filled with the sound of screaming tires and busting glass and a painful scream that Jesse hears last before he blacks out. 

Minutes pass, which could’ve been hours before Jesse can open his eyes. He picks himself off the steering wheel, glass falls off his head from where it broke from the front windshield. His slow to sit up feeling sore but disconnecting from any pain. He looks down at himself to find his arm bent at an awkward angle through his forearm “My arm…,” Jesse whispers. He wills his fingers to move but can’t. “My fucking arm!” He hisses. 

Jesse is so shocked while looking at his arm that he doesn’t hear Hanzo at first. He looks over to the passenger seat to find the door folded in by a massive tree. The glass is completely busted and the entire passenger side is completely devastated. But what’s worse is Hanzo is caught up in the mess. The car door’s jagged ends are implanted into Hanzo’s side and where the front of the car was crushed, Hanzo’s legs are trapped.

Jesse reaches out with his right hand to Hanzo, trembling in fear that Hanzo might be gone already. He touches Hanzo’s head, his hair already mated with blood, and he stirs. It’s not enough but Jesse is sucking in a ragged breath at the sign of life.

Jesse sobs in pain as Hanzo wakes. “Baby, ’m so sorry…” He whispers. Tears start streaming down his bloody and dirty face, but they go unnoticed. “Hanzo, ’m sorry, I fucked up, ’m sorry.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo's stirs enough to look at Jesse. The entire right side of his face is bloody; a long gash from his temple past his cheekbone is noticeably deep in the dark. Jesse's breath stutters at the sight of Hanzo. His vision blurs with tears as he continues sobbing.

“It's all my fault, ’m sorry, ’m such a fuck up,” Jesse stammers out. He reaches out for Hanzo's hand and kisses his palm, his tears falling on Hanzo's hand. “’m so sorry, Hanzo. ’ll get us out of here. I-I'll go find some help!”

Jesse unbuckles himself from the seat and is ready to retreat but with the little strength, Hanzo has he holds Jesse back.

“Jesse, please…” Hanzo's voice sounds like he'd been swallowing sand and is so quiet. He holds onto Jesse’s hand and even with the little strength he has he holds on to Jesse like a lifeline.

“Please, Jesse. Don’t leave me,” tears start rolling down Hanzo's cheeks.

Jesse’s heart twists painfully. He needs to find help, they might as well be in the middle of nowhere with how far away they are from the city and Hanzo is dying before his eyes, but he can't deny Hanzo what he wants now.

“Hanzo, we need help…I don’t wanna lose you…” Jesse chokes on another sob as Hanzo pulls him in slowly. Jesse hesitates but at the end, he complies to Hanzo's wish. He slides over to sit right next to Hanzo and wraps his good arm around Hanzo’s shoulders carefully, kissing the crown of his head.

For a short while, Jesse hears only their labored breaths, but soon he becomes aware of a commotion going on outside his car. He hears distant sirens as they get closer and he feels himself relax a fraction at the idea of getting help soon. He makes to sit up but Hanzo refuses to let go of him.

“Hanzo, help is almost here…they’re gonna help you…we'll be fine…” Jesse can't help the tears of relief that stroll down his cheeks.

“Jesse…” Hanzo sounds strangely distant and it rubs Jesse wrong.

“C’mon, baby, hold on, help is coming, we’ll be fine, really, we’ll be fine…” Jesse’s rambling and he nearly misses what Hanzo says. “...what?” Jesse asks.

“Kiss me, Jesse,” Hanzo is so quiet, even lower than a whisper. Tears are lazily running down his face and his eyes are heavily lidded.

Jesse swallows. Hanzo doesn’t look good but he only wants a kiss. Maybe it’ll distract him until an ambulance can help. Jesse is really just grasping at straws.

Jesse slowly leans in and feather touches his lips to Hanzo’s as if this were their first kiss, the irony. He’s gentle, just a pick to the lips, and then separates.

“I love you,” Hanzo whispers to Jesse’s lips and closes the space again.

His lips move very slowly against Jesse’s until they’re not moving anymore. Then, Jesse pulls away. 

Jesse’s lip quivers, in denial of what’s happening.

“Hanzo?” No response.

“Baby?” Tears run insistently down Jesse’s cheeks.

“No...no...nononono...Hanzo, no, baby, I love you, too, please...please don’t leave me,” Jesse holds onto Hanzo’s limp form, holding him close to his chest a rocking back and forth.

They might have been like that for only a few minutes but it felt like hours to Jesse.

When the ambulance arrived and pried the door open, Jesse fought tooth and nail to stay beside Hanzo causing paramedics to mildly sedate and restrain him to look over his injuries properly. He never stopped apologizing and crying and, even sedated, knew he’d never forget his and Hanzo’s last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm sorry. Second, thank you for reading. And third, this idea came to me over a year ago and I've been working on it since but was honestly quite afraid to finish and post it. But recently I thought "eh, fuck it, what could go wrong?"


End file.
